


The tale of how Doctor Who TARDIS lost

by Straj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The action takes place after the final scene in "the First avenger:the Confrontation" But this prison gets the Tenth Doctor.<br/>What was he doing there, and why was is he going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of how Doctor Who TARDIS lost

The tenth Doctor opened his eyes and... was surprised.  
No, that was an understatement.  
He was dumbfounded from surprise...  
Right.  
He was in a very small chamber, lit with fluorescent lamps. One side of the chamber was transparent, she had a shadow.  
The tenth checked himself. Blue Rob. Suit, coat and the sonic screwdriver disappeared.  
No sooner had the poor man aware of this fact, as it turned out, that shadow behind the glass releases the same poor fellows, who sat, apparently in the neighboring cells.  
— Guys! - he yelled, rushing to the window, - let me out!!! I'll help you out.  
— Who are you? — in his field of vision appeared a young man with an intelligent face of a Chicago gangster of the 30-ies of the last century.  
\- I'm Dr. Who! - replied the Tenth.  
\- Okay, - said the gangster and opened the cell.

The plane was a little noisy. Doctor Who sat, huddled into a ball, and watched the world go by.  
— Steve?!  
— Yes?  
— Where's my bow?  
— Look under the seat, Clint!  
\- We're going back to Stark`s?  
— No, Wanda! We are outside the law.  
— Steve. You believe in this man? — a fairly hairy type with a metallic hand nodded to Doctor Who.  
— It's Doctor Who...  
\- And?  
\- We'll get you to base and find out.  
— I guys don't understand... - said tight, smiling all teeth, a guy dressed in a shirt and jeans, — if we are outside the law, where is our base?  
— Nick provided. Alter-ego Tony he, too, is the throat.  
— Well.

The base was abandoned SHIELD base. Nick Fury met them and brought them to the base.  
— It turns out, guys, - Nick stared at the remnants of the Avengers, - we're all outside the law. And you, Steve, are you going to do?  
— I think to continue the work. Tony wants to work for the government — let works, and we will work on people.  
— Then you will be interested to know that Tony has acquired something that will allow him to raise his gun Empire to unreachable heights.  
— And you know what that is? — The doctor chimed in.  
— Who are you? - asked Nick, suspiciously studying his only eye.  
— I Am The Doctor Who.  
— The fact that he has acquired, resembles a blue telephone booth.  
— The TARDIS!!! — sighed the Doctor, - help me find her please!!!  
— And what Tony will that box give? - Steve turned to the Doctor.  
\- Is the ability to travel through time and space...  
— Damn!!! — Nick and Steve looked at each other.

***

\- Is the TARDIS! — broadcast Tony, standing in front of a thinned-out remnants of the team, - Jarvis is trying to hack the control panel. And as soon as we can manage, we will be able to clean up conflicts and prevent them.  
— We can kill Hitler?! — exclaimed Peter Parker.  
— Can — said Tony smugly, - we'll all be able!!!  
— So let's begin, — said excited Vizhen.  
— The TARDIS is in my office, Jarvis is working with her, - grinned Tony, - Natasha, try to figure out where Bruce and Thor?  
\- Okay, - replied Black Widow, got up and left the office...

***

A week later.  
The Base Of The Avengers.  
— Where is he holding this box? — asked Steve Scott`s.  
— In office, - replied Scott, - I think your Iron Man is simply crazy. He stands for hours about her, and stroking, talking.  
— How to get there?  
— I'll go, - Scott said.  
— And I! - smiled the dark-haired girl with a gentle smile.  
— Wanda?  
— Of course. It's time for me to grow up.  
\- Okay, - Steve looked back at Nick`s, — going Forward, Scott and Wanda. Air — Sam. Clint and Nick will cover, and we — I, Bucky and the Doctor will go inside.  
Clint squinted:  
— Kick ass Tony? Good idea. But there we were waiting for — Tony, Vizhen, Black Widow, Spider — Man, the warrior and the Black Panther... And they hardly miss us!

— Hey guys, - came a cheerful voice from the doorway, - in the name of all the gods of Valhalla, what are you doing here?  
— Tor?! What are you doing here? - surprised Steve said.  
— I missed you. What you have going on? — Thor, the tall blond in bright clothes, came to the table, — Stark kicked me out, - he informed the audience, - said, now I don't need...  
— He is preparing a new weapon, - replied Clint, — broke away from us, he is God...  
— God? - Thor stared, — and who is it allowed?! Steve, what you place on it can not deliver?  
— He stole this guy's an inter-dimensional ship and using it to prevent conflicts... — finished Clint, pointing at the doctor who in grey jeans and a plaid shirt to a time Lord is not pulled.  
— My ship still travels in time, — the Doctor sat in the chair and looked at Steve Rogers.  
— It is clear. I'm with you guys, - Thor grinned, - it's time to show this little man disgraced his place. Bruce has not seen?  
— You are looking for.  
— When going to speak?  
— The day after tomorrow.  
— Don't wait up, I will arrive on time.  
— You have a very help out, - smiled Steve, — but we outside the law.  
\- Nonsense, - waved his hand Thor, — to put Tony on the spot. He immediately ass the kiss and admits mistakes. Guarantee.

***

— How now, Jarvis? — Tony walked into office, dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers, - was found a weak link?  
— I am close to completing, replied the artificial intelligence, - soon she will fall into your hands like ripe Apple. But I can assure you that the ratio of avoided conflicts in the past to change the history of the country and the world. If you kill, for example, Hitler, the Second World War will not and perhaps some superheroes are, you know, just disappear...  
— And, thank God, - laughed Tony, - without them it would be better to live and understand the fundamental hurt. As soon as you do, call me,- and Stark are gone.

***

The invasion went very noticeable.  
The roar of the battle broke up all of the streets but drove UN peacekeepers who had been told to arrest Captain America and his rebel team.

— Shoot Him, Clint!!! - cried Wanda, guiding red light on Vizhen.  
— Shoot, — said Clint, running from one place to another, - where Thor and the Hulk when you need them?  
— The doctor, come with me, - said the Steve — Bucky, will you cover us?  
— Of course, mate.

Shooting, falling beams, the dust helped three people to get into the office Tony. But there they were met by the owner of the office.  
— This is my box!!! — yelled Tony, - I found it!!!  
\- Is my TARDIS! - cried the Doctor, rushing to his constant companion, — what did you do to her, you bastard?  
— How the hell are you, get out?! — Tony punched Bucky, — Vizhen said that he robbed you of your memory!!!  
— Good people helped us, — the Tenth ran up to the booth and began to feel her, - my beloved, that the bastard was trying to do with you?  
— Get away!!! FROM NAH!!! - Tony jumped to the doctor and clung to his neck, - is now mine, and you will die!!!

But then came the Hulk.  
He, not looking where friend, where the enemy, grabbed Tony by the leg and kicked in a window, previously untwisted.  
While the twisted stark, tenth crawled and reached the TARDIS and opened it.  
\- My favorite woman, - the Doctor hugged the remote control, - I'll get you out of here. Hey, Steve, Bucky, come here!  
Captain America and the Winter Soldier ran into the TARDIS.  
— Yes it is big! - exclaimed Steve.  
\- Tell your men to gather in one place.  
— Why?  
— I like to take you back to base, - smiled the Tenth, — and then I see that the army is coming...  
— And then the case.

The TARDIS appeared on the roof, took Hawkeye, Falcon, Wanda, Ant — Man, Thor, Nick and Bruce Banner, and then, accompanied by shots from weapons of the Avengers and Stark's army, had disappeared.

Materialized at the base.  
— Thank you, Doctor, - responded the rebel Avengers Doctor Who.  
— Thank you, - smiled the Tenth — that helped me find the TARDIS. She is so dear to me, - bye, - closed the door and disappeared before the astonished eyes of the Avengers.

***

 

— That bastard — Tony pacing the room, - stole my box, but nothing. I know how to get my property back. I will take hostages, all of whom this pathetic con man knows, and force him to give up the box if I wasn't TONY STARK!!!


End file.
